Black Cat Luck
by Marzi
Summary: A series of short fic like chapters revolving around Yoruichi and Urahara, relates to events after my 'Curiosity and the Cat' story.
1. Shamed

- Someone asked me if I would care to write more about what happens after the 'Curiosity and the Cat' story; I'm more than happy to keep writing about it, so I decided to post this, followed by little short-fic types chapters.

--

Shamed

She had been dragged back. No time to sit and cry, she had a duty and image to keep up. And she had a large pissed off family to answer to. They stuck her in a guest room, after that display who knew what she hid in there? Shaking slightly, Yoruichi let herself fall onto the bed. She had to pull herself together before she faced them. She needed to pull herself together, because Kisuke had asked her not to worry. She wrapped her arms around one of the posters of the bed. He hadn't told her. Was that what he had been working on, when he would disappear from her? It was amazing what the man could hide.

Forcing herself to stand, Yoruichi told herself she could keep going. Hiding herself wouldn't be an option, though those around her would probably want to hide her existence for a while. She wouldn't let them, she would continue training, try and master her newest technique and pretend it never happened. How she would pull off the last part she had no idea. There would be many whispers and questions, probably insults too.

It didn't really matter where Urahara had stood, he wasn't someone she should cry over as he left. Her strong legs buckled and she fell back to the bed. Damn it, she was better then this! She practically scratched away the new tears, and forced her unsteady legs to hold her up. Nearly stumbling on her way to the mirror, Yoruichi was glad her clothes hadn't rumpled, or that her eyes hadn't turned to an unmanageable shade of bright red. Pressing her sleeve to her face to wipe away the moisture, she pulled her hair out its ponytail.

She stared at her reflection a moment longer before putting her hair back up. Clearing her throat to test that it was ready for speech, Yoruichi took a deep breath. Her attention went down to her hands. One trembled slightly, and she balled it into a fist. The tremor wasn't followed by another one, so she relaxed her hand. Yoruichi managed to hold herself straight for a moment, before her body slumped and she wrapped her arms around her body to hug herself. She drew a deep breath, trying to catch the scent of Kisuke, she had no idea when she would see him next. When he would be able to hold her again.

The opening of the door was the only warning she had to pull herself straight again. Turning around, she was surprised to see who had come to talk to her.

"Byakuya?"

He gave her a sad look. Well, all of his expression were sad now, ever since his wife had become ill, but this time she could tell they were sad for her.

"I knew you were friends with him," Byakuya wouldn't use Kisuke's name, they never got along. "But seeing you like that was different."

"I'm sure it was a surprised for everyone." She was proud that her voice hadn't broken.

He came farther into the room, and closed the door. "I can talk to you for five minutes Yoruichi, until someone comes to yell at you."

"I assume getting in wasn't easy."

"Getting in was easy, being able to say something was the hard part."

"They were going to have you stand quietly in the background?"

"Yes, and those hard fought five minutes aren't going to be wasted talking about that."

She crossed her arms and held them close to her chest. "What are they going to be used for?"

"I don't care that what you did shamed your family."

Ah yes, the terrible shame she was supposed to be feeling. Could they really expect her to feel that? If anything, she was ashamed of _them._

"I'm here to see how this going to affect you, and start the good rumors before people revolt."

How she was affected? Her tense arms trembled, and she had to take a deep breath to stop herself from crying again. She was stronger than this! Before he left Kisuke had told her he was sure she could pull through, though she wondered if it was a cruel joke the universe was playing on her. A silent tear managed to escape, Yoruichi was glad she wasn't sobbing.

"Yoruichi…" Byakuya had walked to her side in the time she was battling with herself.

She gritted her teeth. "I'm supposed to ashamed, I'm not."

In the minute he had left, Byakuya hugged Yoruichi.

--

- Hmm.. I think the reason I really like this is because I got to write Byakuya with a nice personality… Though, Yoruichi's struggle was an interesting challenge too.


	2. Hundred Year Rumors

Hundred Year Rumors

She hated it, and often yelled at those who spoke it. Soi Fon really hated those rumors. She idolized Yoruichi, and they bitterly whispered about her behind her back. It was wrong, and ever since she had practically become Yoruichi's apprentice, she hated them all the more. Whenever she was with her, she was too awe or preoccupied to pay mind to them, or bring it up. Not that she really should anyway. An affair that had happened with a captain years ago probably wasn't one of the best topics.

Urahara's banishment had happened before Soi Fon had ever spoken to Yoruichi, and with what she knew of her now, it didn't seem to have that great of an affect on her. She was happy, a little carefree and not very bent up on the rules, or formalities. Soi Fon had trouble with that sometimes, not speaking to her formally actually meant carefully planning on what to say. Yoruichi often laughed when she murmured apologies from the floor as she bowed in front of her.

Yoruichi definitely wasn't affected. The more she thought on it, the more she dismissed them as rumors. And the more she dismissed the rumors, the more she wondered why they had been started. Her befuddled thoughts demanded answers, and she had to know. But she had no one but Yoruichi to ask.

_Will that really be the right thing to do? They are rumors, but they had to start somewhere._

She cautiously headed down the hall. Yoruichi had told her never to hesitate if she ever cared to visit her away from 'work', but she had never before taken her up on that offer. That actually wasn't the only thing making her nervous. Yoruichi was normally out at this time, disappearing off somewhere. No one ever asked.

Feeling shaky, Soi Fon paused in front of the door, before she opened her mouth she heard Yoruichi tell her to enter.

_Of course she can tell I'm here._

Shaking her head to make the uneasy feeling go away, she looked up at the much taller form of Yoruichi. She was smiling.

"Yes?"

How was she supposed to ask? Deciding being forward was the best, she bowed.

"Sorry to bother you, Y-Yoruichi-sama."

"What is it Soi Fon?"

She bit her cheeks before continuing. "Are the rumors true?"

Yoruichi's gold eyes were fixed on her, her smile gone. Soi Fon couldn't look away, she had asked. She didn't know how long they stared at each other, but when Yoruichi turned away and Soi Fon dared to move, she felt stiff.

"Most of them aren't."

Soi Fon didn't wait to see if she said anymore, and quickly dashed out of the room.

Yoruichi turned, only to see the disappearing form of Soi Fon. It really was time to go. Seven years… She shook her head. She was not going to go to the living world! At least, not yet.

_Not yet Kisuke._

--

Two weeks. It had been two weeks. Soi Fon was running, sometimes she hated being short. This had noting to do with her questions. Several days before she asked, things had been strange. Well, only strange to her. She sped past people, ignoring their startled cries as she ran through them. Was it even that different? If anything, she had just decided to be at home for a while. She was back to nothing, and hoping that it wasn't true. She pulled the door open, panting.

Empty. She fell to her knees, she was really gone. Soi Fon was going to cry.

Why had Yoruichi-sama left?!

--

- I really enjoyed doing Soi Fon's take.. getting away from Yoruichi's angst!


	3. Weap

Weap

Small black paws carefully found a path down the rickety fence. As small rain drops fell from the sky, the black cat flicked its ears as if to acknowledge the rain. Its whiskers twitched, and it paused. Annoyance clearly played across its yellow eyes. As the rain started to fall heavier, the high held tail drooped, and the soggy form jumped from the fence and slunk into a sheltered alley. Shaking its shaggy coat, it sat under the shelter the roof of the nearby building provided waiting for the rain to stop. As a cold wind slowly carried the clouds away, the cat's whiskers quivered.

Its ears flattened out, and it hissed softly, as if defying the last few rains drops by refusing to get any more wet. Jumping over puddles, the cat continued on its search, pausing whenever a gust of icy wind decided to show. Hackles rising, the cat quickened its pace, eyes darting around more franticly. Its tail lashed as a light post decided to drip on it. Pace slowed once again, the cat narrowed its eyes and kept its gaze forward. Trudging the next few steps through a puddle, the cat was brought back to alertness as footsteps sounded. Jumping onto the fence, it watched the form speed by. Ears perked and eyes wide, the cat raced in the direction the person had come from. Leaping down from the fence to face a small building, the cat paused its maddened rush.

The little shop was tucked away between much lager buildings. The cat shivered, and a small burst of wind headed for the shop. Running, the cat leapt onto an open window sil.

"Huh?"

One paw poised to move forward, the cat stared at the shadowed face of a man. For a moment it seemed confused, its obvious expression mirrored by the man with the striped hat. He took off his hat and set it aside, though his eyes never left the wet form of the cat. Jumping, the cat changed in mid-air to a dark skined woman who flung her arms around the man. She heard a flabbergasted attempt at speech before his arms wrapped around her.

"You should dry off, Yoruichi."

Tightening her grip on his clothes, she closed her eyes. "Kisuke."

Much to her surprise, she heard him cry softly. "Yoruichi."

Standing there with him, she knew why she didn't cry. She had cried when he had left, now that they were back together, it was his turn to be held. Despite her bravery in keeping her face dry of tears, Yoruichi knew that their twenty year separation would eventually make her cry. But not right now, right now she had found him.

--

- Well, I really enjoyed writing this part, but don't think that it's over yet! And I might change the title, I'm not sure I really like it yet


	4. Habits

Habits

"Mm."

"Hm?"

"Shouldn't you say something?"

"Why would I say anything?"

"It's your turn to say something."

"We take turns?"

"We should." She wrapped her arms back around him.

"To say things after we wake up? You surprise me Yoruichi." His hand reached around the side of the bed, and pulled up a striped hat to shade himself form the morning light.

"I'm not the one who-"

"Point made." He tilted the hat up to look at her.

"You didn't even let me finish!"

"If I had let you keep talking you would have expected a witty response, and if you're naked and hugging me I don't think I can pay that much attention."

"How about if I do this?"

Taking his hat, she threw it from the bedside to distract him. He gave a pitiful sigh as she found a shirt and pulled it on.

"You are so mean sometimes."

"One of us has to put our foot down Kisuke…"

"No we don't." He ran his foot up and down her leg, creating another mental image to go with the face he was staring at. Kisuke attempted to wrap her in his arms to prevent her from finding pants, but was rolled onto his back when he didn't succeed.

Yoruichi punched his arm. "Horny old man."

"Tell me where my shirt is, and then ask yourself what you are."

Her glare didn't stop the blush from rising to her cheeks. "Put some pants on make some breakfast."

"What, did you rip my shirt?"

"Kisuke!"

"I'm going to call that a yes, Yoruichi." He was teasing her.

Crossing her arms indignantly, she narrowed her eyes. "Careful Kisuke, I might stop by when your worker bee is here."

Taking the threat seriously, he was halfway across the room and tying his pants the moment she stopped speaking.

"I should threaten you more often." She laughed.

"Don't get to comfortable Yoruichi, you're becoming predictable."

"Oh?" She followed him out of the room.

"You've been putting your shirt on before your pants for a month now."

"Is that it?"

"Well, you've also…"

Tessai was very confused when he came back from shopping to find his manager half dressed and eating a cold meal. He refused to talk about it, and the large man decided it was an event he best ignore.

--

Stepping out of the shadows as a cat, Yoruichi used the fog to hide herself from prying eyes as she changed back to her normal form. Pulling on her shirt, she grumbled irritably. She was developing habits, and this little one was going to get in the way. Yanking on her pants angrily, she realized as long as Kisuke kept pestering her after they woke up together, she was going to have to deal with this habit. Even if it had spawned others.

--

- I felt like writing something fluffy, and since Yoruichi apparently does put her shirt on before her pants, I thought I would write up a little explanation for it.


	5. Inbetween

In-between

Dependency. It wasn't something he would consider as a part of his personality. He was always independent in his works, he had never relied on others before. Maybe that was it. It wasn't a dependency, it was a small part of reliance. It didn't sound as bad as dependency, but it still wasn't something he wanted. Taking his hat lightly, he tilted it forward to block the sun as it headed over the horizon. He could work all day, wake up early the morning and get things done. But when it came down to it, he preferred the night. Whenever the opportunity presented itself, he would sleep through the dim light of the morning.

He didn't really understand why he had gotten up this morning. It just hit him, and he needed to be outside. Glaring contemptuously at the sky, he felt envy. The sky stared down at everything, it could see everything. Even some things underground could be watched from the sky. He let out a sigh. Dependency. Was he going to get over this? Her visits had been so frequent in the beginning.

Kisuke shouldn't have gotten used to them, but he had. He had even gone so far as to worry about her once. He made sure never to mention that to her, but something else that bothered him was having his shop so empty. That was where Tessai came in. The man was a great help, but he was really there to make noise, despite the fact he hardly spoke. Tessai had been hired to make sure the shop wouldn't be empty.

Thinking back on his decision to hire someone, he wondered if it really was such a good idea to have don't it. Kisuke lived fine on his own, he could run the shop fine as well. He minimized the workload, but the fact was the he should have hired him when the façade was actually the real reason… Taking off his hat, he stared at it. Wearing a hat was probably one of the few decisions he had made without thinking of Yoruichi. It was amazing really, how much he thought of her.

Leaning against the wall of his shop, he stared at the sun. Slowly turning his attention back to his hat, he blinked away the spots of light. His hat slowly revolved as his hands turned it. Dropping it back on his head, he was glad his face was shadowed in time for Tessai's arrival.

The large man was walking down the street with several bags, probably boxed meals. Tessai liked cooking, and he was good at it, but Urahara asked for the pre-made deals. He would switch back to home cooked food next time Tessai complained. He would follow orders without complaint, but he could make his opinions known.

Smirking, he slowly rose to his feet. Taking a fan from his sleeve, he thought back to when he had stolen it from Yoruichi. Another sign of his dependency? It didn't really matter, he flicked it open and gave his face a few waves of cool air. He needed to be awake to hide his mood. Tessai was also very persistent. Turning to enter his shop, he left the door open for the man who followed, and let the fan drop back into his sleeve.

Maybe he would have to talk to Yoruichi about it, but for now he would stay quiet.

--

- Another extremely short one! EEP! I need to work on elongating them… Oh well, I liked adding a little of Urahara insight.


	6. Disturbance

Disturbance

He had noticed for some time. Really, when you had free time it was very easy to notice. Tessai had been doing less and less chores, and since business was never very big, less work in general. It all started when that cat came up to the shop. At first he had been surprised to see the sodden creature, but Urahara had quickly taken it from his care. Tessai quickly learned it was best to leave Yoruichi-san to the manager. Whenever the cat showed up, life seemed to get better. Urahara would find more things for him to do (he enjoyed keeping busy) and the manager seemed to just be in a better mood.

Tessai wasn't a fool though, and after the first few times refilling the fridge, he began to think. That cat was a disturbance. The food was gone, and every drop of milk. The manager spoiled the cat, though where all the food went, he was still unsure. It was obvious the cat was his friend, a rather strange choice in his opinion, but wasn't about the man he worked for?

It all came back to the cat, and what it really was. Tessai was sure it wasn't normal, there was no way it could be. Coming back from the store he was fairly sure he had seen it travel by jumping in-between house's roofs. Of course, the shocker of its oddities was when he first heard the cat speak. And though all of it added up to the cat being strange, it wasn't what he noticed.

Yoruichi-san was a disturbance in Urahara's life. And a very strange one at that. Tessai had never thouhgt of Urahara as the type to get distracted. Especially by a cat. But what could he say? Please stop feeding the talking cat? Of course, he hardly knew what to expect when he came back from shopping that day.

As he stepped into the kitchen and put his burdens down, the first thing he noticed was that someone else was in the room. And it wasn't Urahara. In fact, pushing his glasses up his nose his eyes opened in surprise. It was a woman. A naked woman. She was also drinking the cream right out of the container he had placed it in. Her golden eyes flickered over to look at him before returning to the jug.

"Y-Yourichi-san!" Tessai's head turned at the sound of Urahara's voice.

She grinned at him, a small ring of cream around her face. Ignoring her expression, he hurriedly tugged off his diamond patterned robe and threw it over her. "What were you thinking Yourichi-san?" He quickly ushered her out of the room.

Yes. Yourichi-san was definately a disturbance in Urahara's life.

--

-Wow.. I actually got around to updating this! Well, for now I'm going to call this little side-series complete, but I'll probably come back to it later.


End file.
